


The Wedding

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Bad Abby, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: The wedding of Tony and Danny.  Plus a couple of unexpected guests.  And a surprise.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> There is some Italian sayings. If you want translation I used Google translation. Enjoy

FEBRUARY 14TH  
9:AM  
GIBBS' HOTEL ROOM

Tony was coming back from running on the beach when Gibbs was pulling his Suit out. "Good run?" Gibbs asked. 

"Yeah." Tony said. 

"Your phone rang while you were gone." Gibbs said.

"You see who it was?" Tony asked. 

"I didn't look." Gibbs said. 

"Ok." Tony said picking his phone up and seeing it was Danny's number. He redialed it. "Hey," Came Danny's voice. 

"Hey. Everything ok?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, Just that Mom and Grace are really getting into the wedding stuff this morning. I feel like I haven't slept in a week." Danny said. 

"Insomnia bad last night?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah. You know it gets bad when you're not in bed with me." Danny said. 

Tony smirked. 'Is that your way and saying you missed me last night?" Tony asked.   
"Yes you egotistical man." Danny said laughing. 

"Well give me a while and we'll share a bed tonight." Tony said.

"Yeah. Ooops I am being stared at." Danny said. 

"Alright. I'll see you at Steve's." Tony said. 

"Ok. Love you." Danny said. 

"ti amo bellissimo" Tony said. 

"Damn you know what you speaking Italian does to me." Danny said in a growl. 

Tony laughed as he hung up. He dialed one more number. "McGarret." Steve said.   
"Hey, Are you at Danny's house?" Tony asked. 

"Yes I am." Steve said. 

"Ok. Is Grace and Clara around, if so say Got it." Tony said. 

"Got it." Steve said. 

"Ok, Listen make an excuse and bring Danny to Gibbs hotel. He didn't sleep last night and sounds drained. I am guessing Clara and Grace had him up late. I just want him to Nap for a couple hours." Tony said. 

Steve smirked into the phone, it was no surprise how much Tony took care of Danny. Steve wished he had somewhere who doted on him as much as Tony did on Danny and Grace. "Will do. I'll pick up the cake on my way home." Steve said. 

"Cool. Thanks." Tony said hanging up. 

Gibbs who was done ironing his and Tony's Suits smirked. "You are one sneaky guy Tone." Gibbs said. 

"I am triyng not to make Grace and Clara mad. But Danny sounded down right exhausted." Tony said. 

"Glad you found someone who loves you for you." Gibbs said. 

"Me too." Tony said heading for the shower.

SAME TIME  
WILLIAMS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Steve hung up his phone and looked to Clara and Grace. "What?" He asked. 

"You haven't picked up the cake?" Grace asked incredulously. 

"They told me it wouldn't be ready for a couple of days when I ordered it." Steve said. 

"OK." Grace said. 

Just then Danny came into the room in sweats and t shirt. "Hey, Go get changed. I need your help with something." Steve said. 

"We didn't get a case did we?" Danny asked. 

Steve saw three set of nervous eyes looking at him. "No. But I need to you to help me with something Gibbs wants to do for Tony." Steve said.

Danny sighed. "Ok. I'll be right back." Danny said heading back to his room.   
Steve looked back at the two females looking at him. "What is Gampy Gibbs doing for Papa?" Grace asked. 

"It's a surprise. I'll let Danno tell ya when we get back." Steve said as Danny came back in with his jeans on. 

"Alright Rambo, let's go." Danny said heading for the door.

GIBBS' HOTEL

Steve pulled in and Danny looked suspicious. "Why are we here?" He asked. 

"Your groom requested I bring you here." Steve said smirking. 

Danny sighed."I didn't want him to worry." He said. 

Steve smirked. "I think that ship sailed." He said getting out of the car. 

When they entered the floor Tony and Gibbs were staying on Steve noticed Danny's shoulders ease a bit. Once at the door Steve wrapped on it. The door opened to Tony standing there. "Well hello there guys. Come on in." Tony said. 

"Babe, Why am I here?" Danny asked. 

"You need to catch some sleep D. I don't want you face planting at the Altar." Tony said. 

Danny smirked. "Ok. But I can't stay here Ma and Grace would have a fit." Danny said. 

"Got it covered. Sleep a little. Me and Gibbs are headed over to Steve's I just got a text from Grace that there was an emergency I am needed for." Tony said.   
"Everything ok?" Danny asked getting worried. 

"Relax Wedding emergency. Probably Mama C and her cooking." Tony said kissing Danny's head. 

"Ok. Um I'll have to head home to get dressed." Danny said. 

"That's fine. I'll be at Steve's" Tony said. 

"Alright Tony let's go. You'll see him at the Altar in a couple hours." Gibbs said heading for the door with their suit bags. 

"Alright. See ya at the Altar." Tony said stepping out the door with Gibbs. 

Danny smiled softly. "I am so lucky." He said heading for the bed. 

"You are Buddy." Steve said getting comfortable on the other bed. 

'What are you doing?" Danny asked. 

"Sticking here. I ain't leaving til you do. Best man duties and all." Steve said. Danny shook his head and rolled over.

12 PM  
STEVE,S HOUSE

The wedding preparations were all set. Tony was standing around with Danny's parents talking with everyone when a pre recorded song came on. "It's time." Gibbs said slapping his arms. 

Danny and Tony stood at the archway. "We're gathered here today to unite these two Soulmates in marriage." Governor Dennings said. 

"If there is anyone here who can find cause for these two to not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. Grace who was standing slightly to Danny's side glared at the crowd. Tony who saw it smirked. "The grooms have decided to write their own vows. Danny?" He said.

"Guess I am going first. The day I met you, I had just said goodbye to Grace at preschool. I was sad. But then I met you at the homicide of a Sailor. You made my world seem colorful again. We have had our ups and our downs. But you always made me want to come back. When I moved here you made it possible for us to continue. So from this day on I promise to be your husband, comforter, and every other adjective you want. I love you." Danny said. 

Tony swallowed hard. "Danny I never knew love like you gave. I watched you with Grace and was envious. But then you two accepted me into your twosome. So everyday I strive to be a better person for you and for Grace. I want to help you make this place a safe place for Grace. So Daniel I promise from this day on I will be your Husband, Comforter and a good Dad to Grace. I love you." Tony said. 

Everyone was wiping tears from their eyes. "The rings please." Gov Denning said. Gibbs and Steve both handed a ring to him. "The Rings are symbols of the couples love. Tony please place the ring on Danny's finger." He said. 

Tony took the ring and spoke "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." He said as he slipped the ring on Danny's finger. 

"Nice. Danny please take this ring and place it on Tony's finger." The Governor said. 

Danny took the ring and spoke. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Danny said as he slipped the ring on Tony's finger. 

"With the rings exchanged and the vows said I think it's time I announce you Partners for life. Please kiss the groom whoever." Governor Dennings said. 

Tony leaned in and captured Danny' lips in a kiss cause an uproar with their friends. When they seperated Governor Dennings smiled. 

"May I present to you Anthony Dinozzo-Williams and Daniel Dinozzo-Williams." He said. Everyone cheered again. 

Steve whistled. "Everyone the party continues up on the patio for the reception." Steve said picking Grace up and smirking at her.

RECEPTION

Everyone was having fun and making jokes. Gibbs was talking boats with Danny's dad. While Amelia, Kono and Clara were all laughing with Grace. Governor Denning and Direction Vance were talking Politics. Tim, Ned and Chin were talking geek speak. Ducky and Jimmy were talking with Max and Steve. 

Tony who had just come out of the house noticed Danny looking out at the water. He knew today was a little hard on him due to there was no Matthew. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Danny. "He knows somehow. And is happy for you." Tony said kissing his shoulder. 

"I know Babe, Just miss him." Danny said. 

Just then a hush came over the crowd and Danny and Tony turned as one and saw Abby and Senior standing in the gate. 'Junior." Senior said.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked. 

"We knew this would happen. Just go make sure Mama and Grace are ok." Tony said walking over to Steve and Gibbs. 

"Gibbs, Gibbs. Isn't it great that Tony's dad could come. Are we late?" Abby asked looking around spotting McGee coming their way. 

"No Abby, you are right on time." Gibbs said. 

"Duke?" Steve called. 

"Yes Sir Commander. How may I help you?" Duke asked. 

"Please arrest Ms Sciuto and Mr Dinozzo. They were told to not come. They have been trespassed on this property as well as Agent Dinozzo-Williams and Leutenant Dinozzo-Williams house." Steve said.

"Will do." Duke said motioning for a couple of officers on the outskirts.

"Gibbs he can't do this." Abby said. 

"You were told Ms Sciuto. Now you will face the consequences." Vance said. 

"Junior I am your father." Dinozzo Sr said. 

"You're no father to me. You haven't been my father since you disowned me. All the con jobs you've pulled makes me ashamed to know you." Tony said. 

"Please escort these two to the precinct." Duke said.

"McGee help me." Abby pleaded. 

"Abby you did this yourself." McGee said. 

Once the two had been taken away and everyone had calmed down Danny stepped up to Tony. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked. 

Once everyone was looking at him he motioned Grace over. Grace came over with the box in her hand. "Me and Tony had agreed not to get each other a gift. But me and Monkey thought this was just too special." Danny said.

"Here Papa open it." Grace said handing Tony the box. Tony took it and opens it. What was inside had him choking back tears. 

"What is it?" Steve asked. 

"Monkey wanted Tony to really be her Papa." Danny said rubbing Tony's back.   
"They're adoption papers. Are you sure Tesoro?" Tony asked. 

"Certo Papa. I want to be your figlia." Grace said hugging him. 

"Well then how could I say no to such a bellissimo girl." Tony said taking the pen Gibbs was holding out to him. 

Once he had signed on the line he grabbed Grace into a big hug. "Ti amo dolcezza" He said a little choked up. 

Grace smiled and kissed his cheek . "Ti amo anche papà" She said.

When they parted Tony grabbed Danny and kissed him. "Thank you, Thank you for giving me a family." He said. 

"Thank you for making me extremely happy." Danny said. 

Gibbs stood off and watched the little family. Tony had come a long way since they met in Baltimore.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks there it is. Now I don't know what else to write about them. If you have ideas please submit. I may post in future if I think of things they might go through.


End file.
